A Love So Foreign,Yet So Familiar
by unionsagittarius
Summary: Yami dreams of a strange girl who seems familiar and he connects it with Tea.So he stays in the Puzzle and doesn't talk to anyone.What happens when Tea tries to find out what's wrong?And what happens when Yami suddenly gets his own body?
1. Introduction

**I started writing this fanfic months ago and somehow I forgot it.A few days ago I remembered it and decided to upload it!So...here it is!Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh,and I have to apologize for the really short 1st capter!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH.**

**

* * *

**

It was another night at Domino City.Everyone was sleeping.Everyone?Well,almost everyone.

Tea was lying on her bed,motionless.She was staring at the ceiling,trying to sleep.The problem was that she couldn't.

This week was one of the worst weeks ever.Her dance lesson had been put off,she took some low marks.But she didn't care so much about these things.The main reason she was feeling so depressed was Yugi.She was so complicated because she knew that there were times where Yami was taking over.He was like a more confident and cooler Yugi.A different person.She knew that in fact,it was the spirit of a young Pharaoh,living inside Yugi's mysterious Puzzle.The only problem was that lately,everytime time Tea was trying to ask something about him,Yugi claimed that there was only him and that no one lived inside his Puzzle.

''That's not fair'',Tea thought.''All of us know that Yami is inside Yugi's Puzzle,but every time I try to find out something about him,Yugi changes the subject''!

Then suddenly,she took a decision.Tomorrow morning she would try to discover something about the Pharaoh.''And if he tries to avoid me again,I'll find the truth by myself'',she thought and then she finally slept.

* * *

**Once again,I'm soooooooooooo sorry for this chapter!I don't know how it got too short!I have a problem with chapters,I alays make them sooo short!I promise,next time,it will be longer!**


	2. The Two Secrets

**Ok!I am back with the 2nd chapter!Don't worry,this is longer!Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.**

**

* * *

**

The next day,at school,Joey,Tristan,Yugi and Tea were together,talking about several things.But their main subject was the party that Serenity was having in a few days.She had invited eveyone:Yugi,Tristan,Tea,Rebecca,Bakura,Marik,even Duke.

''It's gonna be a great party!Thanks for inviting us Joey''Yugi said happily.

''Yeah,it's a great time to ask Serenity to be my girl!''Tristan said with a big smile.

''Hey,cut it out Tristan!''Joey said angrily.''My sister has nothing to do with you,ok?Leave her alone for once''!

''Why are you so nervous today,Joey?''Tea asked.

''It's...it's nothing!''answered Joey,but as he was saying these words,he looked at the sky and sighed.

''Oh,come on Joey,what's wrong?''Yugi asked.

''Well...ok,I'll tell you but promise me you won't laugh,ok?''said Joey.

''Promise!''everyone said.

''I...I wanted to invite Mai to Serenity's party''Joey said and closed his eyes,ready to hear his friends laughing.But nothing happened.He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him with surprise.

''Mai?Why?''Yugi asked.

''Oh,come on,you know how much I like that girl,Yugi!Everyone knows it-unfortunately-,right?''Joey answered.

Then the bell rang,and school was over.

As they were walknig together,alone,Tea asked Yugi:''So Yugi...where is the Pharaoh?We have a week to see him''.

Yugi looked at her.''What do you mean?''He asked.

''I mean that the spirit that lies within your Puzzle hasn't appeared for a week''Tea said patiently.''What's going on with him?Sometime ago,there was no problem when I was asking about him,and now,every time I ask,you avoid me!What's wrong with Yami?''she asked.

''I'm sorry Tea,I don't know what you're talking about.See you later!''Yugi said and ran away.

''Yugi...Yugi wait!''Tea shouted at him,but he was already gone.''Well,anyway,what's going on with him?''Tea wondered.

Meanwhile,Yugi was walking slowly to his house with a sad look on his face.

''How much longer Pharaoh?Why do you want to void her?What has Tea to do with your nightmares?''Yugi thought.

Then suddenly,he heard the Pharaoh answering.

''These are not some stupid nightmares of mine,Yugi.They're some kind of vision,maybe from my past,when I was a Pharaoh.And for the last time,stop calling me Pharaoh!Until I find my name,I want you to call me Yami''!

''Ok,ok Yami!But still...what is the connection between Tea and the girl that you see in your dreams?''

''I...don't know Yugi.It looks like Tea,but has something different the same time.And I can't figure it out if I keep staring at Tea when I take over.That's why I need you to be out continually.So I can watch her without her understading''Yami said.

''Well,ok.I'll do my best to keep you away from Tea.But...what should I tell her if she asks me again about you,Yami?She's not stupid,you know.She knows something's wrong''Yugi said.

''I don't know Yugi.Maybe you should tell her the same thing:that you don't know anything''.With that,Yugi reached his house and went in.

Meawhile,Joey and Tristan were walking home.When they reached Joey's house,he said to Tristan:''Look,stay away from Serenity,ok?Besides,she has invited Miho,too,you know.''

''What?Serenity has invited Miho to her party?Great!I'll ask Miho to be my girl then!Ok,see you tomorrow Joey!''Tristan said happily and ran away.

''Stupid''said Joey,as he went into his house to see Serenity talking on the phone.

''You'll do that for me?Thank you so much!''Then she suddenly noticed Joey.''Oh,I have to go now.See you at the party''she said and close the phone.

''Hey,little sister,who were you talking to?''Joey asked.

''Oh,nothing,nothing!Don't worry Joey,I didn't do anything wrong or dangerous''Serenity answered and then left.

''Mysterious girl...what is she planning now?''he murmured.

* * *

**Ok,2nd chapter is over!Hope you liked it!R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Things Are Getting Out Of Control

**Here I am again!3rd chapter,hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. **

**

* * *

**

Tea was in a bookstore,searching for the right book.''If Yugi doesn't want to tell me the truth,I'll just have to find it myself'',she thought and then stopped in front of a shelf.

There was a book there,named ''The Secrets Of The Pharaohs''.It was exactly the book she wanted.She took it and went home.

When she got into her room,she opened the book and started reading.Two hours later,she found a photo of an ancient inscription which was sayin:''Here rests the body of the anonymous Pharaoh,the Son Of The Sun''.Below,there was a text:''This Pharaoh was a great one,who once erased his name for the safety of his people and ordered them to stop calling his name.So they did,and as time was passing,they forgot his name and were calling him Son Of The Sun.His first love died because of his father and then a prophecy was created,saying that there would be another person who could say the words ''Son Of The Sun'' and the Pharaoh would get a new body.The person who would do that,would be the chosen one''.

Tea closed the book and looked out of the window.It was dark outside and it was rainig heavily.

''The chosen one...chosen for what?''Tea thought.''His first love...what she has to do with the prophecy?And...what are those stupid things with the Son Of The Sun?''she shouted angrily.

Then she saw a big thunder and at the same moment,heard someone screaming.They were two voices she would recognize everywhere.

''Yugi and Yami!''she thought frightened.

Yugi fell on his knees screaming.He could hear Yami screaming as well.''What is going on?''he shouted.

Then he suddenly saw Yami falling beside him.He looked so real,so alive...

''Yugi what's going on?I feel like...why do I have...my own body?''he asked taking deep breaths.

''No idea Yami!I know as much as you do''he answered looking at him.

Tea quickly ran at Yugi's house and knocked the door.''Yugi!Yugi,open the door!Are you okay?Yugi!''

''It's Tea''Yami said.''How did she know we're in trouble?''

''Well,she probably heard us screaming''Yugi answered,trying to get up.

''But no one else has!How can this be possible?''Yami wondered.

''Let's open so we can figure it out!''Yugi said,and they ran to open the door.

''Oh my God,are you alright?''Tea said,entering.

''Well...you can say that,except that Yami...well he somehow has his own body''Yugi answered.

Tea turned to look at him.Yeah,it was true.The spirit she hadn't seen for days,the one she loved,was there,real.

''You really...are alive?''she asked.

''I have no idea what I am right now''Yami answered looking back at her blue eyes.

''Um...Tea?How did you find out that we had a problem?''Yugi asked,but she didn't answer.She was lost in Yami's gaze and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him.

''Tea?''Yugi asked.

''Wh-what?''Tea turned to him.

''I asked how did you know we had a problem''Yugi asked again.

''Well...I heard you screaming''Tea answered.

''Yeah,that's what I said!''Yugi said.

''No one else did,though''Yami said and they looked at him.

''No one?''Tea said.

''No one''Yami answered looking at her.

They both stood silent for a while,staring at each other.

''Um...guys?''Yugi asked,bringing them back to earth.

''I...gotta go''Tea said quickly.''I'm glad you're alright.''Before she left,she looked back at Yami.Then she dissapeared.

''What happened?''Yugi asked.

But Yami never answered.

In the meantime,Tea was going home slowly.''If they really do have different bodies...no,it can't be''.She remembered the text:''His first love died because of his father and then a prophecy was created,saying that there would be another person who could say the words ''Son Of The Sun'' and the Pharaoh would get a new body.The person who would do that,would be the chosen one''.

Then she remembered what she had said:''And...what are those stupid things with the Son Of The Sun?''

''No...''she said.''Does that mean that the chosen one...is me?''

* * *

**That's it!I really think this chapter is silly,I don't know why.Anyway,if you liked it,R&R please!**


	4. A Meeting And A Dream

**WOW,I'M BACK!Sorry for the late update but I had a lot to do with school and to tell the truth,I was a bit bored too.But the 4th chapter is finally here and you can enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH.**

* * *

''You must be joking'' Joey said.

It was 11 in the morning and Joey,Tristan Yugi and Yami were at Joey's house.Everyone was missing.

Tristan and Joey were both looking at Yugi and Yami with surprise.

''When did that happen?Where were we?''Tristan asked.

''Well,it happened last night,you saw the thunder,right?''Yugi answered.

''Yeah''Joey said.

''That's when it happened''Yami said and for a moment,there was silence.

''And...did anyone see you?''Joey asked now,but was cut off by Tristan who was asking''Where the hell is Tea?I thought that ALL of us were meeting here today,am I wrong?''

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

''Is everything ok guys?''Joey said,looking at them.

''Well...''Yugi began.

''No one saw us yesterday.However...Tea heard us somehow and she came to check us''Yami completed his words.

''Really?How?''Tristan and Joey asked.

''No idea,she just did.And...both of them were acting wierd yesterday''Yugi answered and stared at Yami.

''Why do you say that?I was surprised,that's all!''Yami said upset.

* * *

Tea was still sleeping.She hadn't slept well last night.She kept dreaming of an old man who was threatening her. 

''Stop helping him,or you'll be destroyed.It's been 5000 years and no one has ever destroyed my plans.If you get in the way,I'll kill you''He was telling her.

And then she was waking up,frightened but curious to know more.This kept going for more than five hours when she finally slept without nightmares.But now a new dream came to trouble her.

_She was lost somewhere in a desert.She didn't know what to do or where to go.And then she suddenly heard voices._

_''No!No,it's not over!I can't lose you!''_

_''Just...just do as I...as I told you...''_

_Tea ran to where the voices were heard.When she reached the place,she stood shocked.Soldiers everywhere on horses and a man who looked like a king where surrounding two people,a boy and a girl.The boy was holding the girl in his hands,begging her._

_''No,please,don't go,don't leave me like this!I love you!''_

_Tea shuddered.This boy in frront of her eyes was..._

_''Y...Yami?''she whispered._

_''I know it.Don't...be afraid...I love you too...I'll always...always love you''the girl in his hands answered.She was bleeding badly and she looked ready to die._

_Tea felt like this wasn't a dream.She felt it like a vision.She knew she was just a ghost in this scene and she wanted to wake up but she couldn't._

_Then the boy who looked like Yami kissed the girl's lips while tears were falling from his eyes.When the kiss was over,he looked her and slowly whispered ''I love you''._

_The girl smiled and closed her eyes,cold and dead._

_And the boy screamed._

And his scream was just like Yami's.

And he was exactly like Yami.

And then Tea screamed too.

And then she woke up.

* * *

''Surprised but strange at the same time''Yugi said.''You should have taken a look at yourself after Tea left,Yami.You wouldn't recognise you.It was as if you wanted to run behind her and shout ''Come back here!''

''Oh,so that's it?Man,I think someone is in love here!''Joey said happily.

''So what?You're in love with Mai too,aren't you?''Tristan teased him.

''Hey!Even if I am,why do you care!She doesn't even look at me!''Joey answered angrily.

''That's natural.You're not something special,pal''Tristan answered.

''Well,look at yourself first and then come and talk to me again!''Joey shouted.

''Hey,guys,stop it!You're fighting just like girls''Yugi said.

''Ok then,let's stop it.I change subject.Who's gonna see why is Tea late?''Tristan asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Yami.

''Don't even think about it''he answered coldly.

''Why not?Come on now,it's nothing difficult!You'll just go and knock her door!If she doesn't answer then you'll just come back here!''Joey said.

''Yes,but-''

''No buts''Yugi said happily.

''But after what-''

''Come on now!''Joey said.

''I don't-''

''Don't act like a kid!''Tristan said.

''It's just that-''

''GO!''Yugi,Joey and Tristan said,looking at Yami.

* * *

Tea got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.She was feeling tired,frightened and angry at the same time and all these feelings mixed in her stomach and made her bend over the toilet's cap and simply throw up everything she had eaten yesterday.

''Great''she murmured.Then she stood up and washed her face.

''Why is this happening to me?What was this dream again?''she wondered as she was getting dressed.Then she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be with her friends.''Friends...''she thought and then her mind went back to the last night,to Yugi and Yami.As a result,the last dream she saw,returned to her thoughts.

''Who was that girl?And the boy...can he be Yami?''Her mind was asling her.

''If he is,then what are you doig here?Go and fing him!''an inner voice shouted angrily.

''CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?!''Tea screamed and then se heard the doorbell.

''Tea...are you in?''

The voice was Yami's.What was he doing here?

She froze.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.I think it's a bit longer than the previous,but I'm not sure.Anyway,don't forget to review!**


	5. Avoiding The One He Loves

**Here I am again!I'm so happy I finally found the chance to update!Enjoy!**

* * *

Tea stood still for a moment.What could Yami be possibly doing out of her house?She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him,but,on the other hand,she was supposed to be at Joey's house.Maybe he had come to see why she wasn't there.

She didn't have a choice.If she wanted to find out the reason,she had to open the door.

* * *

''You think they'll be back soon?''Yugi asked,a bit worried.

''Well...yes.They're too...hmm...shy to do anything...strange''Joey replied,trying to find the right words.

At that moment,the door opened and Serenity stepped in.

''Oh...hi guys!What are you all doing here?''she asked happily.

''Um...Serenity...I thought I told you we were having a meeting today,didn't I?You forgot it already?''Joey said,looking cheesed off.

''Really?Ah,you're right!Well,I'm sorry brother!I have so many things in my mind,you know,about the party and the persons I invited...''Serenity giggled and run to her room.

''Wow,she really is in a hurry.I mean,she didn't sit with us not even for a second''Yugi noticed.

''Serenity...''Tristan sighed.

''I think my crazy little sister is scheming something.She is acting really wierd these days''Joey said.

''Never mind''Yugi smiled.

* * *

''Um...hi.What are you doing here?''Tea asked hesitatingly.She didn't know what else to say,not to mention the fact that the little voice inside her mind was screaming''Ask him about the dream,you fool!''.But this was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

''You didn't show up at the meeting,so the others send me to check if...you're alright''Yami answered,trying hard not to add''which is something I will kill them for''.

''Well...yes,I overslept.I'm sorry.I can come now''Tea said,and then smiled.What else could she do?

Yami smiled back,relieved.''Great''he said.''Come''.

As they were walking together,Tea was trying to decide if she would tell Yami about her dream.After all,the boy was so much like him.Finally,she decided to do something else.

''Um...Yami?Can I ask you something?''

''Of course,what is it?''

''You don't remember anything from your past?Absolutely nothing?Something...important?''she asked.

''No,unfortunately no.Why?''he looked her with curiosity.

''Well,I was thinking that as a Pharaoh,you must have lived an adventurous life.Are you sure you remember nothing?''she asked him,as lightly as she could.

Yami looked at her.Was there a possibility that she knew something about the mysterious girl he kept on dreaming?No,how could she?Whatever it was,he was determined to keep his dreams secret from her.

''Nothing at all''he replied silently.

* * *

''Hmmm,I think they are taking a bit long,don't you think?''Tristan asked the others.They looked at each other.

''Maybe,but I'm sure they'll come soon.Besides,Yami doesn't want to spent much time with-''Yugi cut his phrase,he had forgotten that Yami didn't want anyone to know about this.However,the damage was done.

''Wait a second...you mean that the Pharaoh is trying to avoid Tea?Why is that?''Joey asked curious.

Fortunately,at least for Yugi,the phone rang.

''Hey,it's for me,it's for me!''Serenity got out of her room and run to it.''Yes?''she said,answering it.''Oh really?Ok,I'm coming!I'm so glad you accepted!I can't wait to see his face when he sees you!Ok,I'll be there in a minute.Bye!''As soon as she had finished talking,she wore her shoes,kissed Joey and left without saying a word.

''See?That's what I was talking about!''Joey said.

Then they heard the doorbell.

''Finally,they're here!''Tristan said.

As soon as the door opened,Yami caught Yugi's hand and whispered to him:''We need to talk.Now''

''Um...okay?Excuse us a second''Yugi answered and they went in the kitchen.

''What's wrong with him?What did you do to him?''Joey asked Tea.

''Who,me?Nothing!Yami is always strange''Tea answered and Joey and Tristan understood that something about the Pharaoh was bothering her.

* * *

''Are you serious?''Yugi asked,not believing what he had just heard.

''Yeah.I'm telling you,she's suspecting something.She was asking if I remember anything from my past.It was like she wanted to know something specific.I can't continue like this.I'll go home.I must find out who is this girl,I can't worry about Tea as well.I hope you understand''Yami replied.

''Ok,but...what am I gonna tell her?You can't hide in the Puzzle anymore!And she lov-she cares about you so much,don't you think it's a bit unfair?''Yugi asked him with a sad look on his face.

''It is,but there's no other way,at least for now.I'm sorry Yugi.I care about her as well as you,that's why I don't her to be involved in this''.

''Ok then''Yugi sighed.

And they both got out of th kitchen.

* * *

''Sorry guys,I have to leave.See you tomorrow''Yami said,trying to smile.

''No way!Why are you leaving?''Joey shouted.

''It's something really personal.I don't want to,but I have to leave''Yami said walking to the door.

''Ok then,goodbye''Tea said.

Yami turned and looked at her and the same thing happened.They couldn't stop looking at each then,and Yami didnt want to.Luckily,Tea turned and looked out of the window.

''Bye''Yami said silently.Then he left.

''Hey,what was that?You two are in love,admit it!''Tritan laughed.

''Tristan!''Yugi said.

''What?It isn't something bad!''Tristan replied immediately.Yugi looked at Joey for help and hopefully,he got it.

''Yugi is right.It's not our business what they are doing.And now that I think about it,the whole meeting was a failure.I don't want to be rude,but I think it would be good for everyone to leave,don't you think''Joey said and everyone looked at him with surprise.

''Are you sure it's you?''Tea asked with a faint smile.''I don't remember you being diatritic at all.What happened now?''

''Well,I thought I'd try to be nice for once.I was good,wasn't I?''Joey smiled.

And everyone laughed.

* * *

_The mysterious girl was coming to him.She was smiling,but her smile had something fake,something evil,he couldn't tell what was it.She looked so much to someone he knew,but he didn't want to connect this someone with ths girl._

_''Come''she said.''Come back to your world,to our world.The world of the dead.You don't belong there.She will hurt you,she will destroy our love''._

_''She,who?''Yami answered,although he knew the answer.No,his friend shouldn't be invloved with this girl he was dreaming._

_''You know very well who,my love''.She told his name,he was sure about that.Why couldn't he listen to his name?_

_''Why can't I hear my name?''he asked desperately,as the the girl began to fade._

_''Come to me,and I'll tell it streched her hand.Yami tried to hold it,but couldn't._

He woke up,trembling and then got up quickly.

''Why?''he whispered.''Why does she keep visiting me?'What does she want?''he wondered.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.I'm trying to make it as long as I can.Review please!**


	6. Too many clues

**Wow,it's been a really long time since I updated,but here it is!I'D LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR ME SO PLEASE READ.**

**I got many reviews about my mistakes at grammar,spelling mistakes etc.Most of these reviews were very rude,and I'm very sad about it.So I have to ask you something:If you're reading this only to find mistakes,please leave.It's ok to leave a comment about the story itself along with a comment about my mistakes.But for those of you who read it ONLY to find mistakes and flame me,please leave immediately.**

**Now,for those who don't care about my mistakes and like the story I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day started just like any other.They all went to school(except for Yami of course) and they were talking at every break.

''Serenity's party is in three days...and I thought I should invite you...you know,properly'' Joey told the others.

''Come on,we took it for granted we are coming!I would never miss Serenity's party!''Tristan looked at them happily.

''Hmmm...I don't know,I don't think she agrees with you.I saw her yesterday talking with that Duke Devlin''Joey smiled evily.

''Maybe she was just telling him to come to her party''Yugi said.

''What?No!Serenity can't invite him!Who would look at him when they can have me?''Tristan said.

''I don't want to be mean Tristan,but I know many girls who prefer Duke''Tea smiled.

''Hey,let's stop for now''Joey said.''Don't worry Tristan,I'm sure there is a girl out there who will like you.Although I'm not sure I want Serenity to be with Duke''he added.

''Hmm.Ok,listen.I think you shouldn't worry so much about her,she knows what she's doing''Tea told him.

''Besides,you don't even know if they are together or no''Yugi added.

''And I believe that Serenity is free to choose whoever she wants,and not follow your...um...feelings''Tea finished.

''HEY!OK,I understand!''Joey answered.

* * *

Yami was walking in Yugi's room,thinking.Last night he woke up again,after the dream,and for more than an hour,he was trying to remember his past.

However that wasn't easy.He couldn't remember a thing,but this girl looked so familiar and he could feel something good filling his body.What could that girl be to him?A relative?A friend?A foe?a girlfriend?And as soon as he was thinking the word ''girlfriend'',his mind was going straight to Tea.He didn't know why,he didn't dare to find out why.He was feeling so complicated with his dreams...on the other side,his feelings for Tea that he was trying to avoid...all of these were driving him crazy and he wanted to scream.

''She's a friend,just a friend,a very good friend,nothing else''he thought.''And you're not good for her,she deserves much better than you''he whispered.

But these two girls kept coming and leaving in his mind all day until Yugi was back.

* * *

''Ok guys,see ya later!''Joey waved at them as he was leaving.He decided to go home alone,and think about the party.Serenity hadn't told him a thing,he hadn't helped her,he hadn't done a single thing.He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blond girl passing.As a result he bumped on her.

''Oops!Sorry 'bout that,I wasn't-''he cut his phrase and looked at her.

He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Mai.

''Oh,it's you.How you've been Joey?''she asked him.

''Me?Um...fine ok.What about you?''he asked him.

''Nothing special,the same.I just wanted to go for a walk.I didn't expect to meet you''she replied.

''Well,I'm going home right now.Wanna come?''Joey looked at her,wishing for a positive answer.

''Ok,but I'm not going in.Just until your door''she smiled with that smile Joey loved to see.

''It's ok,there is no problem,I don't e''he started walking and Mai followed him.

''So...what else are you doing in your life now?''Mai asked as they were walking.

''Nothing really.Serenity is having a party and I think I should help her but...she doesn't let me.She's very mysterious too.Hey!''he hesitated for a moment,but then said it:''You wanna come to the party?''

''Ah,no,besides,I'm not invited''Mai answered immediately.Was it his idea,or she became a bit anxious?

''Who cares,I invite you now!I'm sure she doesn't have a problem!''Joey's word made her really happy.He really wanted her here...she smiled satisfied.Everything was working perfectly.

''Oh,come on now,why are you so desperate?You'll have a lot of things to do,you won't notice I'm not there''she said,looking at him.

''Yeah,right,are you doing this on purpose?Of course I'll notice your absence!I mean,everyone would notice that a blonde,strong and courageous girl is missing!I thought you were our friend''Joey replied.''Oh how great,I sound like a baby''he thought.

They had reached the house.

''I'd rather not think about it''Mai whispered to herself.She turned to Joey.''No,I won't come Joey,sorry,but don't worry.I'm sure we'll meet again.Bye''she said and then turned away and drew away.Joey kept looking at her until she was gone.

* * *

''Hey Yami,I'm back!How was your day?''Yugi sat beside him.Yami's face was serious.

''Let's say okay.I can't remember this girl,and I feel so much pressure,like someone is trying to strangle me''he replied quietly.

''I see...why don't you go a walk?It will make you feel better...I think''Yugi looked at him.

''I suppose you're right.I just hope I don't see any familiar persons on my way.I need some peace to think''.He tried to sound normal but he knew Yugi knew what he meant.

''I hope so''Yugi said.''But what if you do?''

''It depends on the person''Yami answered and got out of the room.

Yeah,right.He knew he didn't want to meet anyone.If it was Joey,Tristan or somebody else,he would try to avoid them as kind as possible.But what was he going to do if it was her?He couldn't avoid her,and a part of him didn't want to,either.But he needed to focus on his dreams and think about something that would help him remember his days as a Pharaoh,and he wouldn't be able to do it with Tea around.

''But she knows something''he murmured.''She was never so curious before,and after that night that I got seperated from Yugi,she has changed''.

And then something crossed his mind.Maybe Tea could help him?He had to talk to her,he had to make sure that she knew something.As much as he didn't want to,he decided to have a word with her,He immediately headed for her house.

Tea was lying on her bed,doing nothing but staring at the ceiling.She was feeling weak and depressed,she couldn't sleep.She was thinking of Yami and Yugi.Yugi...she was sure he knew what was Yami's problem and she fully understood that he was covering him.But Yami...why didn't he want to discuss it with the rest of them?Was it so serious?

''What's wrong with the boys?Why do they keep running away from us?''she whispered.Little did she know that the answer was out of her door.He heard the doorbell and stood up.

''Comimg''she muttered,walking unwillingly.She opened the door and her eyes opened wide.

''What are you doing here?''she asked,surprised.

''I think we need to talk.Can I come in?''Yami answered her question,trying to keep his tone normal and steady.

''Sure,come in.Sorry for the surprise,but I wasn't expecting to see you...you know,lately you don't talk much''she said,as he was walking in.

''I know and I'm sorry for that.But better late than never''.He tried to smile.''Actually,I wanted to ask you something''

''Ok,whatever you want''she said as she opened the door to her room.''Come in,have a seat''.

''Thanks''.He sat at the edge of her bed looking around.

''So...what was that you wanted to ask?''she asked,sitting on the floor.

''Do know anything about my past?''He didn't want to be so direct,but he couldn't help it.He looked at her,trying to find any clue,to see if her expression had changed.

And he found it.Her surprised look came back,and he could detect a worrying expression as well.

''What do you mean?''she asked him.Was it possible he knew about the prophecy?

''Ok,look.You remember the night Yugi and I got seperated?After that,you look way more serious and concern about us.You look like you know something that I ignore''he answered honestly.

''And why do you want to know?I mean...is there a connection with the thing that keeps you away from us?''She herself couldn't believe why she was so curious,but now that she had done her question,she wanted an answer.

Yami sighed.''Ok,I'll try to be honest.I've been dreaming a girl that looks familiar to me,but I don't remember her.She calls my name,but I can't hear it.She wants me to go to her''.

Tea felt her body froze.What was that now?Who was that girl?

And suddenly her memory went back at her own dreams.

''A girl...''she whispered.Could it be the same girl she had dreamt?She needed to make sure.

''That girl...is it alone?In your dreams?''she asked.

''What?Of course!Why,do you know something?''Yami answred quickly.

''About her?No,how could I?But I know...no,I suppose that I know something about your name.I read in a book that there was a Pharaoh who erased his name for the safety of his people and ordered them to stop calling his name.And I also read that...a girl he knew died because of his father''she said.She didn't want to mention the words ''his first love'',nor the prophecy.

''Are you serious?''Yami felt so excited,he wanted to know more.He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.''What else do you know?''

Tea looked in his eyes.There was a flame in them,a thing she had never seen before.Was he so willing to know more that he had forgotten everything else?

''I...don't know anything else''she whispered,her eyes still drown in his gaze.

And at the same time Yami's eyes met hers.He tried to hold back,but his body didn't move.His face was so close to hers,her lips had almost met.He couldn't believe he was so close to her,his eyes meeting with hers and his body trying to move forward,to embrace her.

Tea was also feeling the same.She was lost in a violet sea and she could almost feel his lips touching hers.

And then suddenly,her mobile phone rang.She jumped at hte sound of it and turninig her back at Yami,she found it and picked it up.

''H...Hello?''

''Tea,sorry to bother you,it's Yugi.Is Yami there?''

''Um...yeah he is-''she turned to see an empty door.She heard the front door closing.''He was there''she whispered.

''Oh...ok.Thank you''Yugi said.

Tea dropped the phone and looked out of the window.He wasn't anywhere.

* * *

**Ok,tell me your opinion!Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapters!**


End file.
